Fate Alternative Nights
by Sky Zephyrus
Summary: Inspired by Fate Extra Nights. Emiya Shirou willingly participating in the Holy Grail War to heal his sister. Halfway through the war, he and his Servant were caught in a freak accident and sent to the beginning of war. Only, it wasn't their war.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Alternative Nights  
>I do not own anything related to FSN<p>

Summary: Inspired by Fate Extra Nights. Emiya Shirou willingly participates in the Holy Grail War to heal his sister. Halfway through the war, he and his Servant were caught I a freak accident and sent to the beginning of war. Only, it wasn't his war.

Chapter 1

Emiya Shirou looked at the object lying on the table of his workshop, part proud, part frustrated, and part worried. He spent a lot of his precious time and a lot of trial-and-error using his skills in alchemy along with a lot of very valuable resources just to create the damned thing.

The working—hopefully— replica of the Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech

Of course, Shirou didn't try the sword out just yet, seeing as another creation of Zeltrech he met before lead to a disaster—an embarrassing disaster, to be exact.

He shall never forget the day _Tohsaka Rin _– of all people — acted like a total loon by declaring herself as the champion of love and justice, Magical Girl Kaleido Ruby.

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, she even went around both sectors of Fuyuki City to 'punish the evil villains that oppose love and justice.'

Needless to say that in the end of the day, Rin was _VERY_ embarrassed when she heard what happened.

Apparently, Rin didn't remember what she had done during her time as Magical Girl Kaleido Ruby. That's why the pig-tailed magus threw everything related to the old Archmagus out of her house, so that she will never ever be reminded about that accident. And now a part of Shirou was asking himself why the hell he created this sword, or rather, why the heck he picked the blue print of this thing in the first place when Rin threw it out of her house along with the other stuff.

The red haired magus—or alchemist, as he preferred to be called—rubbed the temple of his head. He needed everything he could get his hands on by all means to win the Fifth Holy Grail War, otherwise…He shook his head at the thought.

Everything went downhill ever since the disappearance of his adoptive parents six years ago. And his adoptive little sister, Illya, fell into a disease that slowly killing her one year after his parent disappeared. Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya was a sweet little girl with a bright and optimistic view of the world, even after she became ill. He promised his parents that he would protect Illya while they were gone and Shirou would do anything for his sister to remain safe and cure her of her sickness. At least he didn't have to worry about money since the relative of his father, Fujimura Raiga, gave him a monthly allowance and the savings from his parents.

For Illya's sake, Shirou entered the Fifth Grail War and would do whatever it takes to win it. Though his ethnic code, ingrained in him by his mother, dictated that he only aim for the Servants and otherwise be weary of the Masters if they ever intervene in the battle themselves, save for that one despicable bastard. He would cripple the Masters later after their Servants were taken down.

He also allied himself with his childhood friend Rin with the agreement that he would be the one who make the wish to the Grail since Rin didn't have anything to wish for and her Servant's wish was rather, well, simply stupid. Why would a beautiful girl like Saber wish to be a boy anyway? Oh yeah, it was because she, the famed King Arthur, was a lesbian (he suspected though, that she was more likely to be bisexual, judging from the way she looked at him).

What a way to ruin an image, huh?

"So you managed to finish the sword, Shirou? As I expected from my Master."

Shirou turned to his side to see his Servant, Archer, peering from his shoulder to get a good look on the replica of the Jeweled Sword. Archer was a very unique and mysterious Servant; she looked like his mother and sister, from the pale skin, to the ruby eyes, and to their long silver hair, except hers was braided and decorated with a purple ribbon on the end. Even her personality was similar, although she was more mature than his mother. Though her class was Archer, she fought using swords, and a _lot_ of swords. Maybe she was called Archer from the way she created swords from thin air and shot them at her enemies.

When Shirou asked her about that, Archer said she was able to create them thanks to a deviation of Gradation Air she learned and mastered during her lifetime, which she called Tracing. Or perhaps because the only Noble Phantasm she didn't Trace that she concealed in her left arm bracer that she called the Sealed Bow. Still, to think that she was capable even Tracing many very famous and legendary weapons that could be described as Noble Phantasm…Shirou couldn't help but wonder who she was.

All Archer said to him was, 'You'd flip if I tell who I am.' And that was it.

Still, he was very proud of her. Archer was so strong that she was capable of killing Rider, Caster, and Assassin with ease and eve managed kill four of the twelve lives that Berserker had in two separate encounters.

"Yeah, let's just hope this thing actually works," Shirou replied, turning back to the Jeweled Sword replica. "I don't want another 'Kaleido Ruby' fiasco to happen."

Archer giggled at the mention of the incident. "Don't worry about that, Shirou. You have better luck than Rin anyway."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Shirou mumbled. It didn't help with his confidence at all.

"So, are you going to test that sword now?" Archer asked, stepping back as her master stood up.

"Yeah, tonight. But first, I want to spend some time with Illya," replied the red haired teen as he left his workshop, but not before placing the Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech in the cabinet.

* * *

><p>Shirou and Archer stood on the rooftop of Homurabara High School, the school where Shirou went to during the day, to test the Jeweled Sword replica. Shirou glanced at his red coated Servant who was observing the school ground and the area surrounding it.<p>

"Any sign of other Masters and Servants?" Shirou asked.

"No, I don't see them anywhere," Archer answered. "Maybe we should start now."

Silently nodding, Shirou disentangled the white bandage around Zeltrech and mentally prepared himself for any kind of worst outcome. Steeling himself, the red haired teen prepared to activate the sword. Then, he just realized something.

"Hey, Archer?"

"Yeah?"

"How does this thing work?"

There was silence as a cool breeze passed the Master and Servant pair.

"You don't know? Aren't you supposed to know how the Zeltrech works because you created it?" Archer asked incredulously.

"I just **_re_**created it! The blue print only told me how to make this thing, not how it works!" Shirou replied indignantly.

Archer shook her head and sighed. An idea then popped to her head at instance. "Maybe you should call its name? You know, like that Magical Girl anime Illya watches," the silver haired girl suggested.

Shirou threw Archer an 'Are-you-serious' look before he shrugged. Hey, it worked for Noble Phantasms, maybe it would work for something the Archmagus created. Taking a deep breath, Shirou called out the name of the sword in his hand.

"Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds before the blade started to glow and the glow got brighter each second.

"It works!" Shirou exclaimed. But that joy replaced with a look of horror a few seconds later when he saw the prismatic blade started to crack and other cracks appeared in many places not long after that.

"Uh-Oh." Was all Shirou and Archer could say before the world around them turned to blinding white as the blade shattered, releasing a huge burst of mana.

Rin and Saber, who were on patrol around the neighborhood, felt and saw the burst of mana at Rin's school.

"Rin?" Saber turned to her master.

"Shirou…" Rin whispered faintly as she clinched her hand in front of her chest. "Come on, Saber! Let's see what trouble that idiot caused now!"

"Aren't you the one who always caused trouble?" asked the white clad Servant.

The black haired Magus glared at her before she started a mad dash to Homurabara High School. Saber just shook her head and sighed as she followed her Master.

Illya who was fast asleep in her room abruptly awoke when she felt it. Something happened to her brother.

"Onii-chan…" the little girl whispered as she looked at the window. She offered a little prayer to her brother, praying for his safety.

* * *

><p>"Shirou…Shirou…Wake up…Please wake up, Shirou…"<p>

A pair of ochre eyes opened slowly and painfully as Shirou's consciousness returned to him. The first thing he saw was Archer's concerned face. His body was very sore all over. Like, he was on the night where he tried to activate his magic circuit years ago. That soreness went away little by little by the time he finally regained all of his senses.

"Archer…? Where are we?" Shirou asked groggily.

"It seems we're still at school," Archer answered as she looked around.

Shirou and Archer weren't on the rooftop anymore. They found themselves behind bushes and a tree on the Homurabara High School court. Shirou sat up to get a better look with Archer helping him. Indeed they were still at the school, but something was different. Before he was able to tell what was different, one of his senses tugged at him. He turned to Archer whose expression just as stony as his.

"You feel that?"

"Yes, there are Servants here, two of them to be exact, and one Master," Archer summed. "What are your orders, Shirou?" While Archer at times acted like his mother and sister with more maturity than both of them combined, there will be moments where she acted like a professional on her field, in this case a Servant.

"We'll look at the situation at first. We don't know what happened to us after the Zeltrech exploded, so we sit back and watch before we decide to act," Shirou explained his plan to Archer.

"Understood," the red coated girl acknowledged as she crouched behind the bush like her Master did.

They saw someone who jumped from the rooftop and landed perfectly on the ground. That person was none other than Tohsaka Rin, dressed in the school uniform with a red coat draped over her shoulders. She then started a mad dash toward the exit, only to have a blue blur block her way. Shirou narrowed his eyes when he recognized the blue blur as Lancer, the cocky grinning bastard. The red haired alchemist remembered when he faced the knight of spear on his first fight, only to had him escaped just when Archer about to finish him off.

"Hey, hey, lass. Where are you going? Do you think you can just walk away like that, hmm?" Lancer taunted.

Shirou saw Rin grit her teeth before she called out.

"Archer!"

To Shirou and his Servant shock, a man dressed in a similar manner as Shirou's Archer materialized in front of the black haired girl. The red coat was the same, but the armor he wore underneath was tailored to fit the body of a man and he wore black trousers instead. The man had silver hair and steel gray eyes and dark skin.

The male Archer stood protectively in front of his master and a pair of familiar twin swords appeared out of thin air on his hands, which Shirou and his Archer immediately recognized. Otto and Bonifatius, the pair of white and black sword that Archer favored aside from those nameless swords she shot at her enemies, though it was different than Shirou's Archer had. The swords the male Archer had were short and wide, while female Archer's were more elongated and slender.

As Lancer taunted the other Archer while they were locked in combat, Shirou came to a conclusion from his hiding place.

"Archer, remind me to bash my head later when we get out of here for picking up that damned blueprint and recreating that twice damned sword. Then remind me to beat up Zeltrech badly for creating that thing in the first place when we get home," Shirou muttered while Archer looked at her Master incredulously. "I think we were sent into a parallel universe thanks to that explosion."

Archer's red eyes widened when she finally registered what her Master said. Her eyes then narrowed as she returned to watch the combat between her counterpart and Lancer.

"Right, but please leave some for me when you beat up Zeltrech," Archer growled lowly. "This is the second time that old fart messed up my life with his creation."

Shirou nodded, pushing aside his curiousness about Archer's words. All of them froze when they heard sound of branch snapping. It wasn't from Shirou and Archer's place, but it was from bushes near the Archery Club building. That meant only one thing.

There was a witness.

And according to the Holy Grail War's rules, there should be no witness during combat.

Any witness who saw the part of the war should be dealt with accordingly.

"Shit! Archer!"

Wordlessly, Archer gave chase to Lancer whom went to chase the witness with Shirou in tow. The other Archer spoke to his Master before Rin told him to chase Lancer, unknowing of the fourth party.

Archer leapt through the stairs and corridors as she tried to stop Lancer killing the witness. It was against her ethic code and Shirou's to kill any innocents during the fight. Thank God her Master knew about hypnotist. When she caught up with Lancer, the blue clad heroic spirit had killed the witness. Anger swelled inside her as she saw the victim fell lifelessly to the ground. Tracing Otto and Bonifatius in her hands, Archer pushed Od to her legs and leapt toward Lancer with her swords crossed to strike. The knights of spear barely dodged her attack, allowing X-shaped cut marked his chest.

"Who the—?"

Lancer wasn't able to finish his question as Archer attacked him in flurry of black and white blurs against Lancer's crimson spear. Lancer grit his teeth in frustration as he was being pushed back by his mysterious attacker. He was clearly taken aback by the appearance of this mysterious Servant. She dressed like that sword wielding Archer he fought earlier, hell the way she fought was exactly the same as he was but only much faster!

"Who are you, lass?" Lancer asked, his tone curious.

"I don't need to give my name to a dead man," Archer deadpanned.

The silver haired Servant slashed with both of her swords and Lancer blocked using his spear, but he was pushed back by the attack. Lancer growled as he recovered, but he heard rumbling sounds around him and jumped just in time to dodge several concrete spears threatening to skewer him. Behind Archer, Shirou kneeled with both of his hands, now covered with white gloves with transmutation circle stitched on the back, planted to the ground. Lancer's eyes widened at the sight of the red haired Master.

"You?-! But I already killed you!" the Hound of Ulster yelled out in surprise.

Dread filled Shirou's stomach as he heard that statement from Lancer. He was so focused with him so he promptly ignored the dead body laid behind his Servant. He and Archer glanced at the dead body, only to have his fears confirmed. The mirror copy of himself with stab wound on the chest, no doubt Lancer's doing, dead to the world.

"Scratch beating Zeltrech to a pulp when I get back home, I'm going to kill him in the worst way possible," Shirou muttered darkly as he planned what kind of gruesome way to kill the Archmagus with his alchemy.

"I prefer to skin that man alive and sunk him in acid pool and showered him with lemon juice. Death will be too kind for him," Archer added her two cents. Her tone was as dark as her master was, if not darker.

Lancer visibly gulped when he saw the dark aura emitting from Master and Servant duo.

"What's going on here?-!" Rin's voice rang in the hallway.

As Shirou and his Servant shifted to the newcomer, Lancer quickly escaped from the scene with only one thought in his mind.

_'This has been a very shitty day…'_

Rin stared disbelievingly when she saw two Emiya Shirous before her. One was lying on the ground, bleeding and probably dead, while the other Shirou was still standing, looking exasperated with a girl who was presumably his Servant, dressed similarly to her Archer and even armed like him, standing next to the teen.

Archer also looked disbelieving just like his Master, but he had very accurate suspicion on what in the name of Root was happening here. That aside, there was something about the other version of his past and his Servant that picked his interest. The gloves on his hands for example, had transmutation circles stitched on their back. He was probably an alchemist and he had a posture of a true magus, which was probably good compared to his actual past self. The girl who was his Servant looked like Archer's long dead adoptive little sister, instead of the blonde haired Saber that he knew. She dressed just like him and even had Kanshou and Bakuya, although a different version. Perhaps she was Counter Guardian like himself?

"Wh-Who are you? W-Why do you look like Emiya-kun?" Rin asked as she prepared to shoot Gand from her finger tip.

Shirou sighed as his shoulder slumped. "There's no need to shoot your childhood friend with Gand, Rin." His statement caught the young Tohsaka off guard.

"C-Childhood friend?" Rin sputtered while her Archer raised one of his eyebrows. "Just who the hell are you! And why do you have a Servant!"

"My name is Emiya Shirou and I am the Master of Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War," Shirou introduced himself and motioned to his Archer who had dismissed her swords.

Rin and her Archer's mouths gaped at that.

"….Or it used to be like that in our home universe," the female Archer added with a deep sigh.

"Used to be? Home universe?" Rin asked while the male Archer's suspicion proved to be correct.

"It's all Zeltrech's fault," Shirou and his Archer deadpanned at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First Chapter is done. The AU where Shirou came from is similar to Kalleid Liner Prisma Illya universe, but with some difference. Kiritsugu and Iris disappeared in the middle of their business, Illya is sick, Sella and Leysritt aren't with Emiya family, Shirou and Rin are childhood friends, and of course the Holy Grail War is still going. AU!Shirou's Servant is Archerko from 'Sword Dancer' doujinshi. I choose her because she's kinda cool, cooler than Saber. I also have my own interpretation of Archerko's past, which was still a part of my AU. AU!Rin's Servant is Saber Lily, with the personality a complete flip from Canon!Saber. So, what do you think? Is it good? Or is it bad?**

**A/N 2: Thanks to DawningShadows for editing this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Alternative Nights  
>I do not own anything related to FSN<p>

Summary: Inspired by Fate Extra Nights. Emiya Shirou willingly participates in the Holy Grail War to heal his sister. Halfway through the war, he and his Servant were caught in a freak accident and were sent back to the beginning of war. Only, it wasn't their war.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The darkened hallway of Homurabara High School was silent as both parties stared at each other; one was confused as hell while the other one was internally cursing a certain dimension traveling Archmage.

"What do you mean 'it's all Zeltrech's fault?" Rin asked when her confusion finally got the best of her.

Shirou ran his a hand through his short red hair. "Technically, it's pretty much my fault too for picking up the blueprint for Jeweled Sword of Zeltrech that you, or rather the parallel you, threw out of your house after…an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Rin's Archer asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. The hesitating tone at the end of Shirou's line picked up his interest.

"Believe me when I say that it was pretty embarrassing," the female Archer answered, stiffening a giggle.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Shirou asked, trying to change the subject as he looked at his lifeless mirror copy.

Rin bit her lip as she also looked on the dead body of this universe's Emiya Shirou with guilt clearly reflected on her aquamarine eyes. "It's my fault for assuming too early that everyone had left. I'll take the responsibility."

Shirou was about to ask when he saw Rin took out a pendant from her coat. He knew that pendant too well. It was the pendant she got from her father and the one she used to store her prana for ten years.

The red haired alchemist then fixed the damage he caused by his attack using alchemy, leaving the hall unblemished when he was done. He turned to mirror image of his childhood friend who had also finished trying to revive his counterpart.

"Well?" Shirou asked.

"I'm done fixing the damage Lancer caused to him, er, you, er….Arrgh! This is so confusing!" Rin shrieked the last part out.

"Getting worked up so easily like that…it seems even in a parallel universe Rin is still Rin," Shirou's Archer giggled, causing the black haired magus to glare at her.

"Shut up! What do you mean by that anyway?" the young head of Tohasaka family snarled at the silver haired servant. "Emiya-kun should be wake up soon. Let's get out of here before he does and sees you," Rin said as she looked at Shirou.

"Fair enough. It'll save us from a lot of trouble," Shirou replied as he removed his gloves and left the scene with his Servant in tow.

Rin and her Archer looked at the backs of the self-proclaimed Master-Servant duo from a parallel universe silently with contemplating faces, before they too left the school.

* * *

><p>As soon as Shirou and Archer left Homurabara High School, they went to seek the person that perhaps knew a way to get them back at their home-world, Kotomine Kirei. Back in their world, Shirou met Kirei for only once when he registered himself as a Master. He promised himself to not meet the man again unless it was necessary. There was something about the fake priest that made him uneasy. Shirou hoped that this universe's Kirei won't be like his counterpart back home.<p>

He can hope, can't he?

But alas, his wish didn't come true.

"Hmm, I see. So you're saying that you came from a parallel dimension and was sent here because of an accident with Zeltrech's creation? And you're asking me if I know a way to get back to your world?" Kirei summed up after he heard the dimension traveler's story.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Shirou replied, fidgeting under the fake priest's gaze. This Kirei was just as creepy as the one in his home-world.

Archer stood beside her Master, silently gazing at Kirei.

"Why don't you use the Holy Grail?" the war mediator suggested. "You could make a wish to go back to your world."

Shirou and Archer blinked at his suggestion. "So, you're telling me I have to participate in _this_ war?" Shirou said to Kirei.

"Of course. There is one last spot reserved for the seventh Master on this war," Kirei stated, but there was a sudden mana surge from the direction where the Emiya Residence was located. "Well, this is unexpected. It seems your counterpart has become a Master."

"Oh God, this is completely messed up," Shirou said as he sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He then looked at Archer for a while and she gave a nod. "What the hell, I'm participating as the eighth Master of this war."

"Eighth Master?" Kirei asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"You can say that the Grail somehow glitched and allowed two Archers to be summoned," Archer answered in the place of her Master. Shirou nodded in approval, seeing the logic in her story.

"An acceptable solution. Very well then, Emiya Shirou, you are now officially the eighth Master of this universe's Fifth Holy Grail War," Kirei declared. "Is there anything else you need? Perhaps I can arrange some accommodations for you."

"Please keep my identity a secret to my other self. I don't want him to flip out when he hears about me," Shirou replied. "And don't worry about accommodation. I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Very well. May the blessings of the Holy Grail always be with you," Kirei said as Shirou and Archer left his church.

"Finally! I really can't stand being around that fake priest," Shirou said with relieved sigh as he and Archer walked far enough from the church. "Everything about him screams 'wrong'."

"You know what I think about Kotomine, Shirou? He looks like a creepy priest from an H-Game," Archer commented with a giggle.

Shirou threw a surprised look at the silver haired girl. "How do you know about H-Games?"

Archer's eyes widened and nervously scratched her head. "Umm…it's a secret?"

The red haired Master looked at his Servant for a while before he shrugged. "Riiiiight. I'll let that slide for now. Come on, let's get a place to rest for tonight."

Deciding to travel in the most inconspicuous way, Shirou pumped od to his feet and jumped to the roof, followed by his Archer

As they jumped from roof to roof, they spotted a group of people. It was Rin, her Archer in astral form, this universe's Shirou, and…was that Saber wearing large raincoat? The young alchemist looked at his Servant, as if asking her what he should do.

"Why are you asking _me_?" Archer inquired with an eyebrow raised. "You're the Master here."

Shirou glared at her tiredly before sighing.

"On one hand, I want to find a bed to sleep in because after today I can honestly say that I'll likely be out for a whole day. On the other hand, there is this little voice on my head that's telling me to follow my other self or other weird stuff will happen," Shirou explained, raising a hand to massage the bridge of his nose. "This dimension travelling is really troublesome."

"Watch it, Shirou. That line's already copyrighted."Archer replied.

Somewhere in the multiverse, a certain black haired lazy genius sneezed.

Shirou looked at his Servant incredulously but shook his head after a moment. "This is a really weird day. Why don't we just go follow them, just for the hell of it?"

Archer shrugged in response. "It's your call."

Shirou and his Archer then followed his counterpart's group back to Kotomine's church, still hiding on the roof. They saw Saber, wearing that atrocious raincoat, standing outside the church along with the male Archer, in his astralized state. The duo just stood there and followed them as they left the church. So far, it seemed nothing weird was going to happen.

"It looks pretty normal to me," Archer said.

"Then let's just hope nothing will happen and then we can search for a place to rest tonight," Shirou replied.

Hey, didn't they forget about Murphy's Law?

"Good evening, Onii-chan," a voice greeted to other Shirou and his group. A voice that was too familiar to our dimension travelling mage.

His suspicions peaked as a little girl greeted the group of Masters and Servants, followed by a massive form.

"Out of all people out there that could become a Master, why her?" Shirou groaned as his shoulder slumped. Archer rubbed his back in attempt to comfort her Master. "Why did Illya have to be the Master of Berserker?-!"

Illyasviel von Einzbern, who in Shirou's universe was a loving and cute little sister, seemed to hate the other Shirou in this universe since she ordered her massive Servant to butcher everyone there, making the silver haired girl look like a psycho.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Archer asked.

Shirou was silent as he watched Berserker overpower Saber easily, which was weird since Saber back home—who was possibly alternative version of this universe's Saber—was capable fighting Berserker on toe.

"Damn, this universe's version of me is a failure of a magus! That's why this Saber is so weak compared to Rin's!" Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration as he realized what happened. "We're going to interfere! Get yourself ready, Archer!"

"You don't have to tell me," Archer grinned as she held her hands out and a dozen swords appeared around her. "Gehen!" At her command, the swords shot through air and homed right into Berserker' hulking figure.

The maddened Servant roared in irritation as swords struck him out of nowhere, surprising Illya as well. She did not expect someone else to attack them.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The red-eyed girl called out to where the swords were coming.

At that cue, Archer and Shirou jumped down from the roof. Illya, Saber, and the other Shirou were shocked to see the mirror image of the red head accompanied by a girl that looked like his Servant.

"Wh-What?-! W-Why there are two Onii-chans?" the silver haired girl sputtered as she pointed at Shirou. Her pale skin went paler when she saw his Archer. "W-who are you? W-Why do you look like me?"

"That's…a secret," Archer winked at her.

"Shirou, what's going on here? Who is that person? Why does he look like you?" Saber asked to her Master.

"I-I don't know," the red haired (poorly trained) magus answered.

Meanwhile, Rin just stared at the alternate Shirou disbelievingly while resisting the urge to slap her forehead. Archer was silent, still in his astralized state, preferring to observe the battle.

"Illya, you know it's past your bedtime, right?" Shirou asked, using his 'upset big brother' tone.

Rin's Archer quirked his eyebrows when he heard the alternate version of his past speaking to Illya like that.

"W-Why do you care about my bedtime?" Illya asked back to Shirou. "Just who are you?"

"I'm your big brother, Illya-chan," Shirou said with a smile. "And as your big brother, I am responsible for your well being."

The young von Einzbern was clearly taken aback by Shirou's statement. Her body was trembling and she bit her lip as if she was trying to suppress something.

"Berserker, kill him and his Servant!" Illya ordered to her Servant as she pointed to Shirou. "The other Onii-chan can wait!

The mighty son of Zeus roared as he charged for the alchemist from another dimension and his Servant with his sword-axe ready to smash his enemy. Archer eyed the incoming monstrous frame of Berserker carefully. As he recklessly charged at the silver haired Servant, she Projected another set of nameless swords around her launched at Berserker. The maddened Servant swung his sword-axe in front of him to block the flying swords. They may be did nothing except annoyed him, but those swords were numerous.

By the short time that Berserker managed to smash those swords apart, Archer and her Master had gained some distance. A golden spear decorated with red tassel wrapped near the base of the bladed tip then appeared in Archer's hand. The spear began to hum and glowed with power as Archer let her prana flow to the Noble Phantasm in her hand. The glow became brighter and the power grew exponentially as more prana pumped to the weapon, making it brittle and broken. It became a Broken Phantasm. Archer jumped as she aimed the prana overcharged weapon to Berserker.

"Roar, Brionac!-!"

Using her reinforced arm, Archer threw the spear at Berserker. The glowing weapon roared through the air as it homed in on the massive figure of its intended target. The servant of madness only had the time to glance at the incoming glowing projectile before it hit him dead on in a big, bright explosion.

The on lookers could only gape as they saw the sheer power packed in that one explosive attack. Archer landed gracefully, kneeling with one hand touching the ground while the other hand leveled at her side, fingers stretched readily to grasp any weapon she projects. A wicked grin appeared on Archer's face as she looked at the explosion she caused and that grin threatened to split her face in two when she saw the mangled but rapidly recovering frame of Berserker once the dust cloud settled.

"No way…" the other Shirou said breathlessly.

"Judging from the damage I've done to him, I'd say I've taken two of his lives," Archer commented nonchalantly, the grin never left her face. "Heh, as expected from Hercules. Only he can reduce the count for that overkill technique."

Again, the on lookers were left gaping and shock, either from Archer's nonchalant comment or the fact that she knew about Berserker's identity.

"Wha—?-! H-How do you know Berserker's identity?-!" Illya demanded. She hadn't recovered from the shock.

"It's because I've faced this Berserker twice," Shirou answered for her. "In the first encounter, Archer could only kill him once because she didn't know who she was facing. The Master of Berserker back then was also too busy gloating in front of me for some reason. She then retreated when she learned that her Servant was killed once. Then on the second encounter after learning who he really was, Archer killed him thrice using her Noble Phantasm. The battle could've been dragged out longer if only his Master preferred to focus on us instead of trying to finish her personal problem with another Master."

Seriously, Shirou didn't understand why Luvia insisted on fighting Rin personally when the black haired Magus arrived on the scene back then. Maybe it was a girl thing?

"What do you mean you've faced Berserker twice? Who in the world are you?" Saber demanded while standing protectively in front of her Master.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, the Master of Servant Archer of Fifth the Holy Grail War back in my home universe," Shirou introduced himself. "And currently, the eighth Master of the Holy Grail War in this universe."

"What?-!" was the response coming from the other Shirou, Saber, and Illya.

"Now then if you'll excuse me, my sister over there…" the alchemist pointed to Illya. "…needs her sleep. Little girls should be asleep at this hour."

"Don't get all familiar with me! I'm not your sister!" Illya snapped. "Ki—"

The silver haired girl unable to finish her order because she was lifted sixty centimeters from the ground by a giant stone hand, grabbing the back of her jacket's collar. Shirou had planted his now gloved hands on the ground as he looked at Illya.

"Don't make me spank you with that, Illya-chan," the alchemist said sternly. To emphasize his words, he created two more stone hands.

Seeing more giant hands rose from the ground, Illya gulped. She didn't want to know how hard those hands were.

"F-Fine! You win this time, Onii-chan!" the homunculus admitted as the hand that grabbed her lowered her to the ground. Her red eyes were glaring at Shirou, as if accusing him. "But remember this! The next time we meet, I'm going to kill you! Come on, Berserker. We're going home."

Berserker growled as he shifted to his astral form. Illya left the scene with her now invisible Servant, but not before sending a glare to Shirou for the last time before she disappeared in the distance. Shirou then turned to his other self and his Servant who stood protectively in front of him, her invisible sword poised defensively.

"I'm not going to attack my alternative self, Saber," said Shirou as he removed his gloves. "I just want to talk."

"What can you do to prove your words? Moreover, how can you prove that you are Emiya Shirou from another dimension?" Saber asked, tightening the grip on her sword.

"Wait, Saber," Emiya (Shirou of this universe) called to his servant. "Let's hear him talk first."

"But, Master…!" Saber tried to protest.

"It's okay. He seems trustworthy," Emiya reasoned. "Besides, what's the harm in listening?"

Shirou and Archer traded look that said 'He is a completely naïve and hopeless' The young alchemist turned to his counterpart and said to him. "Okay then. Let's go to your house. That way, I wouldn't dare to do anything funny and we'll have some privacy."

Emiya nodded and then turned to Rin. "Come on, Tohsaka. You're coming too, right?"

"W-Why are you asking me?" Rin asked back to him, a bit flustered. "B-Besides, we're enemies!"

"She's so Tsundere," Shirou's Archer snickered.

"S-Shut up! H-how do you know about Tsundere anyway?" Rin replied indignantly.

"From Illya's manga," the silver haired Servant said, still snickering.

"Stop teasing Rin, Archer," Shirou chided.

"I can't help it! She was so cute when she's flustered like that! No wonder Saber likes teasing her all the time," Archer giggled.

"Wait, Saber?" the black haired Magus inquired.

"Your Servant, or rather, your counterpart's Servant back home," Shirou said. "What are we waiting for? Come on, we can't waste time here."

Emiya nodded and led the group to his house. Rin's Archer, still in his astralized form, narrowed his eyes at the group.

"This is going to complicate things," he muttered to himself before he followed his Master.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is done! Yay for me, I guess. If anyone asking why Archerko used Brionac Broken Phantasm immediately at Berserker, the reason is because when you faced someone who had twelve lives like Hercules and literally Juggernaut with his class as Berserker in every sense, you need to pull out all of your big guns at once. And since Archerko had seen many powerful artifacts when she was alive, that means she also has many big guns at her reserve with nearly unlimited ammo. Someone with Tracing ability is sure a broken one. Anyone interested in the Master-Servant match up in Shirou's home universe? Here's the list:**

**Emiya Shirou-Archer  
>Tohsaka Rin-Saber<br>Luviagelita Edelfelt-Berserker  
>Bazett Fraga McRemitz-Lancer<br>Kuzuki Souichirou-Caster  
>Matou Shinji-Rider<br>Caster-Assassin**

**As you can see, it doesn't change much from the Canon. But with Illya didn't participate in the war and Kirei didn't betray Bazett, the line up changed. Actually, I wanted to add Avenger with Kirei as his Master, but I decided to against it. As for Gilgamesh? You'll have to wait. So as always, please leave a Review if you read this chapter. I really need my sleep…**

**Noble Phantasm Corner**

**Brionac**

**Title: The Roaring Five Stars  
>Rank: A+<br>Category: Anti-Army  
>Description: The spear once wielded by Lugh, the Celtic God of Light and the father of Cu Chulainn. Little was known about this spear, except that Brionac said to be parent spear to Gae Bolg and considered to be a powerful weapon. When activated, it converts prana into energy and light. The accumulated energy will be released once the spear hurled and detonates on impact.<strong>

**A/N 2: Thanks again for DawningShadows for editing this!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/Alternative Nights  
>I do not own anything related to FSN<p>

Summary: Inspired by Fate Extra Nights. Emiya Shirou willingly participating in the Holy Grail War to heal his sister. Halfway through the war, he and his Servant were caught in a freak accident and sent to the beginning of war. Only, it wasn't their war.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"So let me get this straight," Emiya said as he looked Shirou and the female Archer. "You two are from an alternate dimension, where everything was different. You were adopted by father, Emiya Kiritsugu, and his wife, Irisviel von Einzbern-Emiya, making you the big brother to their daughter, Illyasviel von Einzbern-Emiya, the alternate version of Berserker's Master that tried to kill me earlier, who is now sick after your parents disappeared six years ago and is the reason why you're competing in the Holy Grail War."

A nod from his counterpart was his response, who was otherwise busy with drinking his tea.

Emiya continued. "You were also childhood friend with the alternate version of Tohsaka and an alchemist after your mother taught you. You were sent here after a failed try-out of a recreated artifact from a blue print you picked up after the other Tohsaka threw out after she had an embarrassing accident with another artifact."

He got another nod for an answer, this time with a color of amusement lighting the other Shirou's face.

"Now you're trying to go back to your own war by winning this war and proposing an alliance with me and Tohsaka?"

"Yeah, pretty much like that," Shirou finally commented as he as he set down his tea. "Nice tea, by the way."

"Thank you," Emiya replied.

Saber on Emiya's side, dressed without her armor, was blushing hotly after she heard about her alternate self. Her body was trembling and her fists clenched on her lap. "…That another version of me…how…how…"

"It was quite a surprise to learn that she was King Arthur and it was an even bigger surprise when we learned that she was a lesbian too," Archer, who was now wearing a red buttoned blouse with a black tie and black trousers instead of her combat attire, shrugged before a blush adorned her cheek. "I don't mind that, though."

That snapped the attention of everyone present to her, save for her Master who was once again drinking his tea, and rolled his eyes.

"How many times do you think I found Archer and Saber playing tonsil hockey after 'sparring'?"

The reaction was instant. Emiya and the male Archer had blood gushing out from their nose, promptly knocking them out cold. Saber turned even redder and someone could swear there were smokes coming from her head. Rin was blushing and gaping and…

Was that a trickle of blood on her nose?

"Rin, is that blood on your nose?" Shirou pointed out.

Letting out a startled cry, Rin hurriedly wiped the blood using the sleeves of her coat.

"A tsundere, a closet pervert, and probably a bi…Who knew Rin was like that?" Archer giggled.

"You…you…!" Rin could say nothing else besides that, but she was still pointing a shaking finger to the silver haired Servant. No doubt she wanted to shoot Gand at her.

Shirou just sighed and drank his tea again. While Archer was indeed powerful, she also had her quirks. Being bisexual and a die hard fan of an expensive ice cream brand for example. The young alchemist didn't find Archer and Saber locking lips disgusting. After unfortunately discovering his mother and father making out by accident many times when he was younger and was given the 'talk' with very accurate details as a result—well, it made him able to tolerate Archer and Saber making out, at the very least.

"Can we get back to the topic, please?" Shirou suggested.

After Emiya and the male Archer returned to the land of living, with tissues stuffed on their nose, the discussion continued.

"The reason why I wanted to make an alliance with you because truth to be told, you won't survive long in this war even with Saber," the alchemist stated looking at his counterpart critically. "Your Saber, truth to be told is weaker than she should be. I've seen Rin's Saber fight against Berserker with little trouble, so your Saber should be too since she should be an alternate version of Saber back home or the other way round. But what I've seen is that she had a hard time against him and the one to blame is_ you_."

"M-Me?" Emiya replied, pointing to himself.

"Saber's prana was used to sustain herself at the cost of lowering her stats," Rin supplied the undertrained Magus. "From the way I see it, the contract between Emiya-kun and Saber was incomplete for some reason and I suspect that there was no link between Emiya-kun and Saber, so Saber didn't receive prana from her Master."

"So, how we can fix this?" Saber asked, the redness still lingering on her face. She doubted she could forget mental image she got from earlier any time soon.

"There's always the prana passage ritual, if you want to know," Archer answered.

"Prana passage ritual?" Emiya asked.

"Basically, it's a ritual that allows someone to give prana to another person via a connection. It might be hurt a little and…either embarrassing or pleasant, depending on the way how you look at it," Archer once again provided the answer with an innocent smile.

Rin arched her eyebrow at that. "You know about modern magecraft?"

"I read from Shirou's books. What else do you think I do in my spare time?" the silver haired Servant answered dryly.

"Sparring with Saber, making out with Saber, reading Illya's magical girl manga, watching Illya's magical girl anime, pulling pranks on Rin, wasting my money on Hagen-Datz…" Shirou supplied the list.

"Oh come on, Shirou! I'm trying to build an image here!" Archer pouted at her Master.

Upon hearing the word 'make out', Saber's face promptly reddened again. Now she will never be the same again.

"Anyway," Rin coughed in order to get everyone's attention. "Emiya-kun, it's up to you to do the passage ritual or not. But if you want to, it will be advantageous to you and Saber."

Emiya looked at his Servant and their gaze met. There was no need of words; the look on Saber's eyes already told him what to do.

"How does the ritual work?" the undertrained magus asked as he looked at Archer.

"Kiss, with a lot of tongue," the silver haired Servant said off-handedly. "Lots and lots of tongue…"

"W-WHAT?-!-?-!" Emiya and Saber were caught off-guard by her answer.

"That, or you two have sex whenever Saber is about to run out of prana," Archer added, her tone still airy.

Emiya and Saber turned beet red and their confidence ebbed away slowly after hearing that. This was a very embarrassing situation. Shirou decided it was time to give his counterpart and his Servant a break. He was afraid that Saber's brain was going to combust soon if this continued.

"So, what do you say about the alliance?" he asked.

"Um, well, about that, I-I think I'm going to accept your offer. I'm still new here and I'm going to need every help I can get," Emiya answered, grateful for his counterpart's intervention. "I won't let what happened ten years ago to be repeated and more innocents die because of this war."

"Good," Shirou then turned to Rin. "What about you, Rin?"

The head of Tohsaka family seemed to think over it and she nodded to herself. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. I'd rather to have you as ally because of your knowledge of this war. Have you defeated other Servants back at your universe?"

"Rider, Assassin, and Caster," Shirou supplied to Rin. "Lancer escaped when Archer was about to finish him off. I managed to kill only four of Berserker's live and Saber is out of the question since she is an ally."

"Good. Then, I guess this alliance is official now," Rin said to Shirou and Emiya. She then stood up and walked away. "It's getting very late now, so I'm going home. I'll see you two tomorrow then."

Emiya accompanied Rin to the exit and returned not a while later.

"Well, what about you two?" he asked to the dimension travelers.

"You have a spare room?" Shirou asked and his counterpart nodded. "Then, we'll take one of them. We'll going to stay here until the war ends."

"Eh? You're going to stay here?" Emiya asked bewildered. "What about Fuji-nee and Sakura?"

"We don't have a place to stay and we can create a convincing story later," Archer answered.

Emiya nodded in understanding and showed Shirou and Archer one of the many spare rooms of the Emiya residence.

"Well, I hope you two don't mind staying in this room," Shirou's counterpart said.

"Don't worry, we'll live," the alchemist replied. "Good night to you, and do the passage ritual quick, okay?"

Emiya blushed and muttered hasty 'good night' before he left. Archer giggled amusedly at his reaction. Shirou just sighed and shook his head before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"So, what do we do next?" Rin asked to the member of her—actually Shirou's—alliance.

Rin and her Archer had visited the Emiya residence after Taiga-sensei and Sakura left—Emiya already told them he couldn't go to school because he didn't feel good— on the same time when Shirou and his Archer woke up.

"Me and my Archer need to establish an identity," Shirou said. "We have two Emiya Shirou here and two Archers, so for the sake of convenience we need to settle on a new identity."

"That's not a bad plan," Rin's Archer commented. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I know! How about calling me 'Archerko'?" Shirou's Archer said as she raised her hand.

"Archerko?" Saber inquired, dressed in white long sleeved buttoned shirt with blue bow tie and blue pleated skirt with black legging that Rin gave to her.

"I mean I'm an Archer and a girl, so it should be obvious what to call me right?" the silver haired Servant reasoned with a smile.

"You need to stop reading those doujins before they rot your brain," Shirou muttered.

"Why should I stop reading doujins when I came from one?" Archer or rather, the newly baptized Archerko fired the question back at her Master, unknowingly breaking the fourth wall. "That reminds me, that Himura guy should really work on the next chapter fast! I was just about to get into an epic fight with that girl abomination thingie and if he doesn't finish that he's gonna get it!" Archerko raised a shaking fist in righteous fury.

The room was silent at Archerko's random outburst.

Somewhere from beyond the fourth wall, Himura Kiseki suddenly felt a shiver in his spine as he suddenly had the urge to redouble his efforts in drawing the next chapter of his Archerko doujin and sensed that something bad was going to happen to him if he didn't finish soon.

And now, back to our heroes.

"Yeah, right…that's very creative of you," Shirou said sarcastically and his Servant sent a mock glare. "I think I'm going to need hair dye and a pair of contact lenses so that I will look different than my other self here."

"I guess that's reasonable," Emiya said, snapped out of his confusion and agreeing with his counterpart. "I don't mind lending some money to you."

"That won't be necessary," Shirou replied as he put his gloves and palmed some pebbles he took somewhere. The alchemist poured his prana to the transmutation circle on the back of his gloves, trying to transmute the pebbles into something else. After a while, he opened his palms and to everyone's surprise, except for Archerko, the pebbles in his hand now were pieces of gold.

"N-No way! I-Is t-that gold?-!" Rin asked, half shocked and half awed at the spectacle.

"Pure gold. I only use this as a last resort when I ran out of money. And since I am now in another dimension, I have no other way to get some money except using my alchemy. Working part time is out of the question since it will take a while to get the money," Shirou said, wiping the sweat on his brow. Contrary to popular belief, transmuting pebble into gold like he did was damn difficult and deeply drained his prana. "Archerko, damn it's hard to call you by that name now, I want you to sell this gold and use the money to get the supplies we're going to need."

"Oh, can I get some Hagen-Datz?" the silver haired Servant asked her Master, her red eyes were sparkling at the expectation of the frozen treat.

Letting out a sigh, the red haired Alchemist turned to now officially baptized Archer. "Archer, can you don me a favor? Please make sure Archerko doesn't spend all the money on that damned expensive ice cream."

Seeing the almost pleading look on his alternate past made Archer instantly nodded. To be honest, he respected this version of him more than his actual version of his past. "Very well, I'll keep an eye on Archerko while we're shopping."

"Be sure to keep your physical form just in case you need to keep her out of trouble. You might want to ask Rin to go along with you," Shirou added.

Archer shrugged."No need of my Master in this mundane task. How hard is it to keep her out of trouble?"

Oh, the famous last words…

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Archerko smiled like a child that had been told Christmas came twice or even thrice this year with two shopping bags on each of her hands. Archer on her side, who was wearing a buttoned red shirt with the sleeves rolled to elbow and black trousers, lying face down on the ground, completely drained and exhausted to the point where even breathing was so damn hard. Another eight shopping bags were lying around near his hands. He struggled to see Shirou whom was carrying some of his necessity, like his hair dye, his contact lens, soap, a toothbrush, some clothes, and a towel.<p>

"…You…have my respect…for being able….to withstand…her…in your time as…her Master…." Archer said, struggling between his words.

"Thank you, Archer," Shirou replied as he left for the bathroom.

Archer only groaned in response.

Rin approached her downed her Servant and poked him with her finger, only to have him twitching and groaning pitifully. She turned to Archerko who was happily humming a nameless tune as she rummaged the shopping bag.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about him. Now who wants to watch Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: The Movie 1st? I have some Hagen-Datz with me, too."

A while later, Shirou walked out of the bathroom with his hair dyed black, his usual ochre eyes were now deep blue thanks to the contact lenses, and was wearing a fresh set of clothes, only to find Archerko, Rin, and Saber had their eyes glued to the TV and they each had a medium cup of Hagen-Datz in their hands. They were watching that Magical Girl anime Illya always watched back home. Archer was long forgotten, still lying face down, twitching and groaning randomly. Emiya was sleeping on the table, no doubt he getting bored enough to sleep.

"Hey, Shirou. You finished bathing?" Archerko called, her attention never leaving the TV screen.

Shirou's dyed eyebrow twitched at that. "Yeah, I'm done. Can we continue our discussion?"

"Later, I'm rather curious about this movie," Rin answered, waving her hand as a sign of dismissal. Her attention was similarly focused on the television screen.

A large vein mark popped in the back of Shirou's head. He had a terribly irresistible urge to use his alchemy to smash the TV. But he knew if he did so, then no doubt Archerko, Rin, and Saber will unleash their unholy wrath at him. Hell hath no fury like women scorned, especially these two Servants and one Magus. So for the sake of his health, Shirou sat on the tatami mat and had his elbow propped on the table, supporting his chin while his free hand was tapping the table.

"Hey, this is where the real good part starts!" Archerko called to her fellow female.

"Really?" Rin asked as she leaned closer to the TV. Saber, being a curious girl and knowing no better way to deal with technology followed Rin's example.

It came; the scene where the massive pink beam of destruction known as an S-Rank Area of Effect Spell called Starlight Breaker made it appearance. Archerko cheered loudly, awaking Emiya from his boredom induced sleep in process, while Rin and Saber gaped.

"Holy mother of…" Rin just said while eating her spooned ice cream.

"That spell is just as powerful as Excalibur, if not stronger," Saber murmured in awe.

The movie continued on until it reached its epilogue. After the credit rolls, Archerko turned to Rin and Saber.

"So, how was it?"

"It's something new to me. I never thought that technology and magic can result to something like that," Rin answered.

"Unreal. I hope there are no people like that Nanoha girl in real life. I shudder to think what kind of woman she will grow up to be," Saber commented while taking a spoon of her ice cream.

Somewhere in the multiverse, the White Devil of TSAB sneezed.

"Hey, are you three done yet?" Shirou called out. He looked bored and so did Emiya on his side.

"Yeah, we are," Rin replied to the alchemist. She then looked at her Servant whom was still the same as before. "What are we going to do with Archer?"

"He's going to be alright," Shirou answered. "Anyway, I've decided a new identity for me. It's going to be Kagami Shirou. So when you're going to refer me, it's Kagami. Okay?"

"That's not much of a change, isn't it?" Emiya commented.

Shirou, now Kagami shrugged. "It's rather simple to remember. I mean, 'mirror'? See how simple it is?"

"Very creative of you, Kagami," Archerko commented, half praising, half sarcastic.

Kagami shot her a glare. "You're getting me back for the earlier, don't you?"

Archerko just grinned at him.

He then turned to Emiya. "So, what kind of magic do you know?"

"Um, I only know reinforcing and projection because father only taught me the basics," Emiya answered.

Archerko perked up at that. "I know! I can become your teacher!" Everyone turned to her at that, save for Archer. "The basic of my Tracing is reinforcing and projection, so I can teach you how to Trace. How that sounds to you?"

"Well, I don't want to be a burden to Saber or to any of you in this war," Emiya answered as he looked at his guests. "I accept your offer, Archerko."

"Good, then we have an agreement," Archerko said as she traced a pair of glasses and put them on. "From now on, call me Archerko-sensei! I'm going to wipe you from a sorry excuse of a mage into a true mage! Now prepare yourself for your first lesson, my pupil!"

As Archerko finished her monologue and cackled like a mad scientist, Saber couldn't help but worried for her Master whom shuddered at his new tormentor—er, teacher.

"Is Shirou going to be okay?"

"Let's just hope for the best," Kagami answered with a sigh while Rin was trying to rouse her Servant.

* * *

><p>The dinner on Emiya household was tense and awkward for that night. Why not? Fujimura Taiga and Matou Sakura eyed the four new residents of the house warily while Kagami, Archerko, Saber, and Rin ate their dinner calmly. Emiya as the master of the house, slouched on the dining table as he was completely drained from his training with Archerko and starting to feel headache was coming to him.<p>

"Shirou! Who are these people?" Taiga demanded of the red head. "And why is Tohsaka here?" She pointed an accusing finger at Rin.

"My house is under renovation, Fujimura-sensei," Rin answered as she ate her meat stew. "I asked Emiya-kun for a place to stay and he offered a room here. Emiya-kun is really kind, isn't he?"

"Right…" the Tiger seemed like she didn't believe Rin's story, but she decided to buy it for now. The teacher-turned-kendo athlete then shifted her attention to the other three. "What about you three?"

"I'm a relative of Kiritsugu-san's wife, Irisviel von Einzbern," Archerko answered, Fujimura's and Sakura's eyes widened at that although for different reasons. "My name is Emillya von Einzbern and these two are my companions, Kagami Shirou and Arthellina Pendraig." She gestured to Kagami and Saber.

"And why are you here?" The self-appointed guardian of Emiya inquired further.

"We were asked to protect Shirou from his father's enemies if something happened to Kiritsugu," Saber, under the alias of 'Arthellina', answered and playing along with Archerko or 'Emillya'. "Granted we're too late to hear that Kiritsugu died, but we will do our best to protect him."

Fuji-nee looked at Saber critically before she stood up and pointed her finger at the blond. "Fine then, Arthellina or whoever you are! I challenge you to a duel! I'm going to test your worth as Shirou's guardian! If you win you can do anything you want, but if I win then I will be the one to protect Shirou!"

Saber placed her chopstick and rice bowl on the dining table as she looked up to the Tiger. "Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Good," Fuji-nee cracked her knuckles to put more emphasis to her reply. She then looked at Kagami and Archerko. "After I finished with her, it's your turn."

The Master and Servant looked at each other before they turned to the teacher. "Good luck, Fujimura-san."

The brown haired woman looked baffled at their reply. "Eh? Why did you two wish me luck?"

"You'll see," Archerko replied cryptically as she smirked.

* * *

><p>Not less than fifteen minutes later, the once proud Fujimura Taiga was seen hugging her knees in the corner of the dining room with comical black haze of distress hanging around her.<p>

"*sob*…I can't believe I lost…*sob*…I lost Shirou to weird girls…" the former kendo athlete sobbed loudly.

"There is an old saying 'there is a sky above the sky'," Archerko said, smiling brightly at Fuji-nee. "Sakura-chan, more please!"

"Me too, more please," Saber added as she gave Sakura her empty rice bowl.

The purple haired girl nodded as she refilled Emi and Lina's—nickname for Archerko and Saber's alias—bowl. She was so dumbfounded to see a kendo champion like Fuji-nee was defeated less in five minutes by these two girls! Sure there were something off about them, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Just wait, you two!" Fuji-nee turned around and dramatically pointed her finger at Archerko and Saber. "I'm going to get you back one of these days! I swear on my pride!"

"I'll be waiting, Taiga," Saber smirked as she received her bowl from Sakura.

"Don't call me with that name!" Taiga roared, doing the very impression of the animal she named after.

Kagami, Emiya, and Rin just sighed as they ate their postponed dinner

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the edited version of chapter 3. Thanks for DawningShadows for proofreading this. I changed the fourth wall scene with his suggestion. So again, thanks a lot! So leave a review now! Thanks!**


End file.
